The Lone Wolf
by christian.a.lebron1
Summary: After the hunt for a dark mage went wrong Aron of Cintra was sent to the world of Tamriel. Now in a new world with now means of return he must adjust to his new life as he make a name for himself not knowing that his arrival was no accident ( i apologies for the lame summary, the story is much more interesting)
1. Chapter 1

Character Biography

Name: Aron of Cintra

Age: 76 (but looks to be in his mid to late twenties)

Eyes: Yellow (with slits)

Hair: hair is shaved close on the back and sides, leaving a silver-colored crown on top (like scar from fullmetal alchemist)

Build: fairly tall with an athletic build

Height: 6.3ft

Personality: Aron is charismatic and sarcastic man not one to run in the face of danger or a challenge. He will only show respect to does that treat him as an equal be it man, women, elf or whoever it is also an honorable fighter and if challenged to a duel would never strike an opponent in the back. Aron is also not a fan of nobility especially does who abuse their power, but choses to put his dislike of them aside if hired. Aron also has a strict code to never harm civilian no matter how much he is paid.

History: like all withcer's Aron was an orphan who was taken away at a young age and underwent extensive training and mysterious rituals which took place at witcher schools to be more precise the school of the wolf. Over the years Aron became one of the best Witcher's in the school along with his close friend and rival Gerald of Rivia and even doe Aron could never beat his friend it never stopped him from trying. But that all ended when the school was betrayed along with the massacre of Kaer Morhen.

After the Smoke cleared Aron knew that school would never be restored and so he decided to do what he was born and raised to do. To kill monsters. And so over the years Aron did just that even earning the nickname of the lone wolf, and along with monster hunting he was a renowned mercenary with his skills second only to his rival.


	2. Sacrifice

Lyria

Middle of a remote forest:

It was a nice sunny day in one of the many forest of the kingdom of Lyria, as a figure rested his body up against a tree. As he took in a deep breath, taking in all the clean fresh air and releasing it with a large exhale, he gave a small smile enjoying the peace and quiet. But his smile faded quickly as he heard footsteps coming his way as he heard a voice call out to him.

"OI!" a man dressed in a medieval soldier uniform called out to him.

"I heard you, what is it?" the figure asked clearly annoyed by the man.

"Commander Abram has sent for you, we've finally found the plowing sorcerer. The commander is holding a strategy meeting and he wants you there."

Giving a sigh the Witcher pulls himself up and walks towards the soldier. Now standing up the figure looks around 6 feet, muscular, not too much but noticeable. He wore a leather vest with a hood that over shadowed the upper half of his face, a leather fingerless glove on the right and a leather gauntlet with a silver chain wrapped around his forearm on the left, leather pants and boots.

He also wielded two sword on his back, an elven sword of the blue mountains and a silver long sword with a wolf's head on the butt off the hilt. He also carried two curved daggers on his sides.

The figure stopped in from of the soldier as he took off his hood. With his hood off the man looked to be around his mid to late twenties , but being a witcher you can never be too sure do to the fact they age slowly. He looked pretty average but had one extremely noticeable feature, hair the unusual thing about it is that it was white which was very unusual for a man his age.

"Very well, lead on" the man said as he gestured to soldier to lead him to the meeting. The soldier nodded and he led the witcher to the encampment.

Encampment:

Once both men entered the encampment the soldier lead the hunter to a large tent and he made his way inside. When he entered he saw several men in suits of armor but they didn't notice him as they were paying attention to a man with a more decorated suit of armor.

The man in the middle noticed someone enter the tent and looked to see he who it was, when he did he his face went from serious to an annoyed one as he said. "Well, well. Master Aron, you finally choose to grace us with your presence, what an honor" the knight said with a sarcastic tone to the monster hunter.

Commander Abram didn't like working with people outside the kingdom, but Aron was a special case. He had worked with him before and even though he was cocky, laid back and was known for going overboard, he always got the job done. They both had a mutual respect for each other; some even said they considered each other friends even if they wouldn't admit it.

Hearing the sarcastic comment Ryker rolled his eyes as he responded "Fuck off Abram, I'm here aren't I?" hearing how annoyed he was in his voice Abram just gave a small chuckle, as he continued to explain the strategy.

"As I was saying we've been able to track down the rouge mage to his hide out in a cavern a mile from here. As you know this mage has summed several demons and sent them to attack random villages and kidnapped villagers of all kinds, men, women, children, dwarfs even elves. We've yet to discover his motives or the means of how he's been able to summon the amount of demons he has"

"So this is what we'll do we'll send in 2 squads, the first squad will be led by myself and will be accompanied by the witcher, whom will use his medallion ability to sense danger. The second squad will be led by Sergeant Barros and will follow behind in case something happens, I want the rest of you to create a perimeter and search around to look for any hidden passages that damn mage may use as escape routes, understood?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" the whole in the tent shouted.

Abram nodded and said, "Very well meeting adjourned," with that said he gave the men a salute and they did the same and left the tent. Aron was getting up from the barrel he used as a seat during the meeting as he prepared to leave but then he heard Abram call out to him.

"Witcher, a word" Abram said with a serious look on his face with a tone that said 'I am not asking.'

Curiosity getting the better of him Aron decided to humor the commander as he went to him and asked, "And what may I help you with, commander?" the witcher asked.

Not wanting to get into a pointless argument the commander went right to the point, "Listen witcher you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you but you're being paid good coin so I expect you to be a professional tomorrow. That means following orders and not being a pulling a horse's ass, is that clear?"

Knowing he was right he gave him a simple yet firm, "of course commander, I am a witcher after all."

With that said the commander nodded and gestured him to leave which Aron happily complied with as he retreated to another to relax and enjoy the rest of the day.

The next day – morning:

Cave entrance:

In front of the cave entrance was the first squad lead by commander Abram at his side was Aron with his steel scimitar at hand, the squad was composed of 9 brave men each chosen by the commander himself. Commander Abram took a deep breath as he faced his squad and said, "Alright men remember, who knows what this sick whore son's been doing with the people his damn demons have taken, but it ends today! Understood?"

After that as the squad began to enter the cavern, Aron got close to Abram and said, "Nice speech and all but was really a good idea to say it so loud when we're trying to be sneaky?"

Abram growled a bit at that and stated, "You've heard what this lunatic has brought to our world, hell you fought one of them, the men need the moral."

Aron just shrugged and responded, "Fair enough just pray it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass… literally" and with that they continued in to the cavern.

As the squad of soldiers ventured deeper into the cave they came across a few dangers a few weak demons, a trap here and there but then were able to come out of it with only a few burns and scratches. Unaware that there every move was being watched by a pair of red glowing eyes.

**Large opening deeper in the cavern:**

In a large opening, deeper in the cavern, a dark figures watched the events that were occurring through the eyes of the red eyed demon that stalked the soldiers 'the constant ambushes and traps were great distraction for the damn witcher' the figure thought as an evil grin grew on his face.

"Soon, I shall summon you, my master, into this new realm and soon you shall feast upon the souls of this accursed mortals" the figure said as his grin became a sadistic smirk.

"Now we don't want to keep our guests wait do we my children? Go greet them, HAHAHAHA!" the dark figure commanded as all around him demonic looking figures began to morph from the shadows.

**Back with the squad:**

Commander Abram squad just finished of another wave of demons as one of the soldiers asked "Oi, is it just me, or does anyone feel like these damn things are just stalling us?"

Thinking about that comment, Aron remembered the strange flow of magic as his wolf amulet glowed. When they entered the cave and the deeper they went the stronger the magic got. So he decided to discuss it with Abram.

"The soldiers, they seem to want us to stop going deeper, it maybe because of the great source of magic that coming from deeper in the cave."

Hearing this Abram grew a bit alarmed, he knew there would probably be magic coming from the place due to the mage but if the witcher was concerned then that scared him a bit. He also saw this as a hint to finding the mage.

"Then that's where we're going. The mage must be the cause of it, right?" he turned to the witcher who simply gave him a nod. Seeing this gave the commander some confidence, knowing they were going the right way.

"Alright then, MEN, FORWARD!" Abram commanded as the squad began to move forward.

With a sigh Aron shook his head as he told himself "huh, I got a really bad feeling about this" and with that caught up with the commanders Squad.

**Large opening:**

As the squad preceded the smell of rotten flesh became stronger and stronger, the witcher noticed his amulet shake as warned the squad to be careful as they notices an entrance and treading lightly. Soon the squad found themselves in a large opening in the caver and what they saw inside was truly a nightmarish sight. The squad found what looked like: the remains of human body's all around, in one corner of the opening they saw what looked like and alchemy lab with different potions and ingredients all, but what really surprised them was in the center of the opening.

In it were four large stone pillars with rune engraved in them, and in middle of the four pillars floated a large sphere of pure magical energy.

"What in the gods name is that" one of the soldiers asked with a bit of fear in there voice

"How the hell should I know I ain't no damn mage" another soldier said

"It's a summoning ritual" Aron said interrupting the two soldiers and getting the attention of the rest.

"How can you be sure it's a summoning ritual?" Abram asked

"The runes on the pillars are identical to the one I've seen in other summoning rituals but…this is different" the witcher responded as he noticed the curios look the commander gave him.

"How so?" commander Abram asked

"This ritual is bigger, stronger and if the amount of blood around the pillars isn't indication of blood magic I don't know what is" Aron analyzed but then grew serious as his medallion began to glow.

"Very good, I must say you witcher's truly live up to your reputations." A cold voice said from the darkness

Seeing that there cover was blown the soldiers came out of hiding once they were near the pillar they got into battle position then

"WWWRRRAAAGGHHHRRRRR!"

A blood curdling roar was heard this send chills down the soldiers spines even Abram, but he was able to collect himself as he shook it off and faced the squad.

"Men, do not be afraid this is why we're here to rid this abominations from out kingdom and make sure our people are safe, forward!"

With some of their moral restored the soldiers continued down there path. But after a few minuet they heard roar again only this time it was louder and there was more of them, Aron medallion glowed again as he looked up, his eyes widen as he shouted "ABOVE US, MOVE!".

With that said the soldiers dispersed as several large creatures came crashing down. Some were humanoid, other were animal like and the rest were just deformed as you can imagine.

After the demons came down Abram gave the order "men, takem them down" after hearing there orders the soldiers charged at the beast.

Connor went to assist 3 soldiers that were facing a skull headed demon witch seemed to be stronger from the other creatures and the soldiers wouldn't stand a chance without his help.

The demon raised his arm ready to strike the soldiers down but the hit never came as the beasts arm was restrained by a silver chain, the beast and the soldiers turn their heads to see were the chain came from, the soldiers saw Aron as he was pulling the chain causing the creature to lose its balance as it did Connor directed his attention at the soldiers as he shouted at them.

"NOW" Aron shouted as he was locked in a tongue of war with the demon, the soldiers obediently complied as they took their swords and began to attack the creature.

The soldiers were able to get some attacks in but unfortunately the demon was able to break free of the Witcher's silver chain and swatted the soldiers like fly's and then it directed his attention at the witcher as it talked to him telepathically.

'Damn human, do you truly think you can stop the inevitable' the demon said in a threatening tone but this did not affect Connor instead it caught his attention.

"Oh, and what exactly is the inevitable, huh skull face?" Aron asked in a mocking tone which seemed to annoy the demon as it gave a low growl

"Explaining it to you would a waste of my time, you humans will never stop us" the demon said as he charged at the witcher.

"Well I'm not human, I'm a witcher" Aron stated as he drew his silver sword and also charged towards the demon

Connor jumped in the air slashing the beats with a down ward slash the demon used his for arm to block it but went wide eyed when the witches's silver sword cut through his arm like butter. As Aron performed several quick slashes to the demons arms, legs and chest, being a master at the sword style known as the Fiery Dancer the demon couldn't keep up with the witcher. The beast began to grow frustrated and started to swing randomly.

Aron performed the Yrden Sign paralyzing the demon, this gave him a clear shot for the creatures head as he ran towards it and leaped in the air and bringing down heavenly wrath upon the beast, as the beast feel to his knees Connor roes and gave a victory smirk as he sheathed his silver, but the smirk fade as Connor saw the soldiers being over powered he hurried to their aid.

The witcher began to do what he did best kill monster as he hacked and slashed alongside commander Abram and his men, the commander had to admit for a cocky laid back but the witcher lived up to his reputation and saw some hope for him and his men

But his hopes were shattered as the pillars began to glow and the sphere began to shine brighter and brighter, everyone and everything stopped in their tracks as the demons returned to the shadows as the soldiers witnessed what was accruing in front of them and even if they could not feel magic like the witcher did they could definitely feel the evil that came from the sphere.

Aron couldn't believe the amount of magic coming from the sphere, it was enough to bring sweat to his brow, but his train of though was broken by the same voice he had heard before.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yes the ritual is complete. Now my master shall be freed from his prison and I shall rule beside him!" the mad mage shouted as he appeared from the shadows.

Aron unsheathed his steel sword and charged to mage, seeing this coming the mage dodged but received several cuts Aron casted the Igni sign sending a large stream of flames at the mage, but as the flames faded it showed that the mage was no longer there as he retreated into the shadows.

"Foolish witcher it is already too late in a few seconds the portal will open and my master shall be free once more" the mage mocked with in the shadows.

Knowing times wasn't on his side Aron looked at the portal and began to analyze his, then his eyes went wide as he realized that the pillars were what kept the large portal open, the witcher withdrew a bomb from his pouch throwing it to one of the pillar.

The mage saw this as he came out of the shadows and panic as he shouted" NNOOO!"

**BOOM**

One of the pillars came crumbling down, the soldiers cheered thinking they had won, but instead of another smirk the look of worry grew on the witchers face

Aron grabbed the mage and asked "what's going on, I thought that once the rune seal was broken the summoning should have stopped"

"You fool, does pillars weren't a summoning seal they were meant to keep the magic at bay, but know the spell has become unstable, and you've doomed us all" the mage said franticly

At that moment arcs of pure magical energy began to shoot out at random, some soldiers were hit and instantaneously disintegrated. Before Aron knew it the mage had escaped his grasp and escaped through a hidden escape route.

Noticing this Abram saw that the escape route was still opened as he ordered the remaining men to retreat, as Aron made his way to Abram.

"Commander I'll use my sings to deflect the arcs, get your men out of here" the witcher told Abram. Knowing that he had no other choice he nodded and went to help the more injured soldiers.

Aron casted the Quen sing creating a barrier. As the sphere grew more instable more powerful arcs were shot, the witcher knew that it was only a matter of time before the sphere exploded, Aron turned his head and saw that the last of the soldiers had entered the escape route the only one left was commander Abram.

"Witcher!, The soldiers are out, come on!" Abram shouted

"Commander if I don't keep this sing up you and your men can kiss you ass's goodbye" Aron shouted as he struggled to keep the explosion at bay

"I do not leave a man behind" Abram told him

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not one of your men" Aron shouted with a final cocky smirk in his face as he casted the Aard and shot telekinetic energy at the top of the escape route entrance causing it to crumble.

Seeing as all the soldiers were safe Aron released the Quen sing as the magical sphere reached its max as it explosion and everything engulfing in a pure white light.

'_heh, I guess I won't be able to keep my promise huh old friend'_ Aron thought as he closed his eyes as the white light engulfed his body.

End of chapter

(A/N well guys tell me what you think any constructive criticism is appreciated plus im thinking of having paring for our main character give me your suggestions , but know that i am not doing harem so please re frame from asking to do a harem aside from that thanks for reading check out my other stories and don't forget to review. Adios)


End file.
